Allatou (Earth-616)
It is speculated that Ereshkigal, also known as Allatu in Babylon, maintained prominence and avoided demon degeneration by either expelling her demonic aspects (Allatou) or by trading both her husband and her Babylonian name to a demon who became Allatou. Son of Satan Her first known appearance in the modern era occurred when she possessed the form of teenager Melissa Manners in a suburb outside of St. Louis, Missouri. The demon gained entry to her form just as her father had slapped her for having a boy over to their house when her parents had gone out for a dinner party. This shock was enough to lower Melissa's emotional shields long enough to allow Allatou to gain possession over her. Daimon Hellstrom felt an evil presence when he accompanied Katherine Reynolds to her boss's house party, but he was unable to place where the emanations were coming from. That night, the man's dog was savagely killed and his house burned down after all of the guests had left, prompting Hellstrom to look into the matter more closely. He used his psycho-sensitive trident to find the source of the evil emanations, and they led him straight to the Manners' household. There he informed the girl's parents that he believed their daughter was possessed and asked their permission to try to save her. He was quickly attacked by Allatou in Melissa's body, who hoped to increase her own position in the court of Satan by killing him. Just as it seemed Hellstrom was gaining the upper hand in the battle, the demon left the girl's body and instantly possessed her father, who then came after Hellstrom with a meat cleaver. During the course of their battle, the demon also possessed Melissa's mother and reporter Alan Crandell, whom Hellstrom succeeded in trapping the demon inside of, so she could no longer body jump. She still refused to return to Hell until Hellstrom threatened to transform her into a mortal to live out the rest of her days as a human. West Coast Avengers During an unexplored section of her life, Allatou somehow became enemies with Master Pandemonium. Dr. Henry Pym was investigating the occult to learn more about Pandemonium, who had been battling the West Coast Avengers for some time. Allatou mistakenly assumed he was allied with Pandemonium, and followed him back to the WCA compound where she attacked Pym and the West Coast Avengers with a horde of demons. Pandemonium was alerted to the demonic activity by his familiar Azmodeus and soon joined the battle. Allatou was able to kidnap Pym and Tigra and took them back to her cavern in hell where she learned she was mistaken in assuming Pym was allied with Pandemonium. The WCA sought out the help of Hellstrom and his wife, Hellcat, and were taken to hell by them where they again battled Allatou. Allatou broke the section of rock the WCA were standing on loose and cast it into the River of Death where they floated away, leaving her alone in her cavern. | Powers = * Allatou can possess and control others for extended periods of time, twisting a victim's appearance to resemble her own. She can also shift from host to host more rapidly than any other demon that the Son of Satan has encountered. It takes extreme effort for even as accomplished an exorcist as Hellstrom to exorcise her unwillingly from a host. She can most easily possess a victim during moments of extreme anguish when a person's emotional shields are weakest. * She is capable of traveling to and from Hell. She can alter her density, making herself immaterial to pass through solid objects, or solid enough to be impervious to most physical attacks directed towards her, such as that from Hawkeye's blast arrow. It is presumed that she somehow uses this ability to also bypass advanced detection systems. * Allatou also possesses superhuman strength estimated to be around Class 75, powerful enough to cause upheavals in the ground by striking it or to uproot a 25-foot section of rock from the ground. * Any other demonic powers she possesses have yet to been revealed. | Abilities = | Strength = Class 75 | Weaknesses = Like most demons, Allatou can become trapped within a room or building by etching the symbol of the Ankh outside of the door. She is also very vulnerable to the Son of Satan's soul-fire. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It is unclear if Nergal has two wives, Ereshkigal and Allatou, or whether the two are connected. Ereshkigal is also known as Allatu in Babylon, and it is speculated that she maintained prominence and avoided demon degeneration by either expelling her demonic aspects (Allatou) or by trading both her husband and her Babylonian name to a demon who became Allatou. | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/allatou.htm }}